Mystery Skulls: Mending Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a twelve-year-old girl with cancer dies, her parents believe someone killed her and a ghost causes panic. When Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery investigate, they soon realize the two events are not only related, but also tie to an unsolved case of theirs sometime back.
1. Murder!

**Man, I just can't get enough of Mystery Skulls stories and the animated music videos "Ghost" and "Freaking Out". :)**

 **Anyway, this story came to me one day and my muse took off with it. :) This story takes place after the animated music video "Ghost". Characters belong to MysteryBen27 on Youtube. The song "Ghost" belongs to the Mystery Skulls. I only own Sky.**

* * *

 **Mystery Skulls: Mending Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: Murder!**

Sky lightly sighed as the kind nurse drew the shades in the room and took away the empty food tray. "Okay, Sky, I'll see you in the morning," said the female nurse kindly.

The twelve-year-old girl nodded. "Goodnight, ma'am," she said and the lights, save for the light over her bed, were shut off. Sighing again, Sky hugged the body pillow close, not wanting to go to sleep, but knew she need to.

Ever since she was born, Sky had had bone cancer that had been slowly progressing over the years and now had gotten to a critical stage. Sky knew if the treatments didn't work, she wouldn't make it.

That thought made her sad and she always hoped she'd wake up in the morning.

She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the doctor met with her parents. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "There is no hope for your daughter."

The two parents were crushed and decided to not tell Sky yet as they waited in the waiting area until their daughter woke up again.

Sky was sound asleep when the doctor entered her room, a vial of something in his hand, which he now carefully injected into Sky's I.V. tube.

Sensing something wrong suddenly, Sky woke up a bit, but then felt her heart suddenly stop and her body reacting sharply. The doctor, who was watching, smiled cruelly. "No one will ever know," he said, tossing the vial into the trash.

Sky tried to move, but it was too late.

* * *

A nurse came up to the two parents. "I wanted you both to know that we found a treatment that will help Sky," she said.

Sky's mother looked at her. "But the doctor said there was no hope," she said.

The nurse looked confused. "Oh," she said.

"Perhaps he was mistaken?" Sky's father asked.

The nurse nodded. "Perhaps," she agreed.

Sky's parents decided to go check on their daughter and the nurse followed, but when they arrived at her room, the nurse instantly noticed the monitors were shut off. "That's strange," she said and turned them on, only to hear the machine give a sound that no one liked to hear.

The heart machine flat lined.

The nurse quickly checked Sky's pulse, but then held her hand to her mouth in shock and turned to Sky's parents. "She's…She's gone."

The soft words cut the air and Sky's parents were shocked and her father noticed the other machines were turned off. "They're all turned off," he said. "Sky wouldn't do that."

Sky's mother lifted her head. "Someone murdered my baby," she said.

The nurse quickly called her superiors and the police.

Meanwhile, Sky felt herself waking up and she immediately recognized her surroundings to be an alleyway. "Huh?" She asked herself before seeing her reflection and gasping in alarm.

She wasn't the only one. A few people saw her and screamed, running away.

Scared as well, Sky ran until she came to a tall house and went inside, phasing through the walls until she got up to the attic. Trying to catch her breath, she felt sadness fill her and tears formed in her eyes before falling down her face as she began crying.

* * *

 **What happened to Sky? Why did the doctor kill her? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 coming soon! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. A Friendly Ghost?

**Chapter 2: A Friendly Ghost?**

Vivi sadly shook her head when she heard the news that morning. "More trouble," she said with a sigh. She didn't like hearing bad news, but she remembered the couple of ghost cases she, Arthur, and Mystery had solved. "I hope more come in," she said.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Vivi, the detective of the Mystery Skulls group?" A lady asked.

"Yes, it is," said Vivi. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said the lady and gave Vivi her address. "I've been hearing someone crying in my attic, but I can't find anyone."

That intrigued the blue-haired girl. "A crying ghost?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," said the lady. "I've searched my attic a few times, but haven't seen anything. I only hear crying."

"Has the ghost messed with anything in your home?" Vivi asked curiously.

"No, not at all," said the lady. "But then again, I've been hearing crying since yesterday afternoon, so it's only been a day, really."

"We'll be right over," said Vivi.

Just as she set down her phone, Arthur pulled up in the van with Mystery in the back and Vivi went out to greet them. "We've got a mystery," she said.

Arthur didn't look too thrilled. "What's the story?" He asked.

"A lady has been hearing crying in her attic, but she can't find anyone," said the blue-haired girl.

"A crying ghost?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Seems like it," she said. "Come on. Let's go find out."

* * *

The three of them made it to the house and Arthur suggested he and Mystery wait with the owner of the house while Vivi investigated the attic. She agreed and immediately headed for the attic, walking softly so that she wouldn't make a noise, thinking perhaps a noise had alerted the ghost to the owner coming up to the attic.

She heard crying when she reached the door and opened it slowly, carefully looking in before moving inside, leaving the door open and moving toward the sound, seeing something that made her more curious.

A ghostly figure was floating a bit in the air in a floor-length, long-sleeved black dress. Since the ghost was floating, the skirt part of the dress rose just a little below the knee of the ghost's legs, revealing black leggings and silver and blue sneakers. Vivi then noticed the ghost's hands were skeleton-like, with bones on the top part and black on the palm side.

The ghost's head lifted, giving Vivi a clear view of her face and she saw the ghost's head was just the upper part of a skull with light purple eyes that were behind a pair of glasses and she had shoulder-length light purple hair. The ghost's eyes widened and she gasped at seeing Vivi before floating behind some boxes and hiding behind them.

Vivi realized the ghost saw her, but was puzzled that the ghostly skeleton had run from her and was hiding. She moved closer to the ghost's hiding spot and carefully peeked around the boxes, seeing the ghost watching her with huge eyes and backing away more as Vivi came a little bit closer. "Hey, it's okay," she said soothingly.

The ghost moved back a bit more, looking very terrified, something that Vivi found more puzzling. "Don't be afraid," she said, her voice staying level as she sat down on a sturdy box. "Are you okay?"

The ghost looked at her and cocked her head to one side, as if wanting to ask a question. "What is it?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Um…why…why are you…approaching…me?" The ghost asked, still trembling a bit, but seemed very curious.

Vivi smiled a little. "Well, I'm curious, like you," she said. "You haven't done anything like a ghost would do."

The ghost looked at her. "Why do you say that?" She asked. "Why would I do stuff a ghost would do?"

The blue-haired girl looked puzzled. "Well, you're a ghost," she said. "But the owner mentioned she's only heard you crying, but you hid when she came up here to find out who was up here."

The ghostly skeleton looked at her hands and then looked at her reflection. "Is that what I am?" She asked. "A ghost?"

Vivi nodded, noting that the ghost's voice sounded very young. "How old are you?" She asked.

The ghost turned to her. "Twelve. I would have been thirteen in a month," she said.

Vivi gave her a look of sympathy and noticed the ghost looked sadder. "What's your name?" She asked.

Looking surprised, the ghostly skeleton didn't answer at first. "Sky," she said after a moment.

The blue-haired girl smiled. "That's a pretty name," she said. "I'm Vivi."

Sky wasn't too sure about Vivi, but the blue-haired girl was being really nice and was respecting the space Sky had put between them. She saw Vivi now smile and stand up, making her flinch, which Vivi noticed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently.

Sky still looked unsure, but noticed Vivi motion her to follow. "Will you come with me?" Vivi asked her.

She saw Sky was hesitant and walked out to the stairs before turning to the ghost. "Come on," she said softly. "Follow me."

* * *

Arthur, Mystery, and the lady who owned the home were waiting downstairs when the blonde-haired boy saw Vivi come into view and turn to look behind her. "Come on," she said softly. "You can do it."

The three watching were stunned when the ghost came into view before seeing them and stepping back a little, peeking around the corner unsurely. Arthur found that puzzling and the lady who owned the house stood up. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Her name is Sky," Vivi said. "She's the ghost that you heard crying."

The lady looked at Sky with sympathy. "Oh, dear," she said, looking at Sky. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Her words made Sky move a little more into view, although she stayed by the stairs. "She looks more scared of us than we do of her," Arthur said in surprise.

Vivi nodded. "And she's very shy," she said with a gentle smile.

After a bit, Vivi thanked the lady for calling them and moved up to Sky, placing a hand on her shoulder, making the ghostly skeleton look at her in surprise, but she didn't move back. "Sky, why don't you come with us?" She said to her.

Sky looked at her and at Arthur, who nodded. "We've got room in the van," he said kindly.

The ghost finally nodded. "Okay," she said.

As Vivi gently coaxed Sky out to the van, Mystery stayed silent, but was watchful as Sky got into the van and sat in the back behind Vivi before Arthur started up the van and they drove off towards Vivi's home.

* * *

 **So Sky has learned she's a ghost and the gang has found her. Next up: Sky feels something calling her and the gang gets a surprise. Stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Return And Run

**Chapter 3: Return And Run**

Sky was watching the sky as the van drove along the road before feeling something unusual, like someone was calling to her. She looked up and Vivi. "Vivi," She said.

The blue-haired girl turned in her seat. "You doing okay, hon?" She asked kindly.

Sky nodded. "Yeah, but…I feel something," she said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know, but it feels like I need to go somewhere, somewhere that's close by."

"Where?" Vivi asked gently.

Sky sat up and began watching the road in front of them, asking Arthur to turn either left or right for a bit before saying they needed to head straight. It wasn't long before they came up to a huge mansion, one that Arthur recognized all too well. Vivi also recognized it and looked at Sky. "Sky?" She asked.

The young ghost got out of the van and looked at the house. "Um, why does this place feel…like home?" She asked aloud.

Vivi looked at her. "Is this your home?" She asked curiously.

"No," Sky said. "But, it feels like it is. Why is that?"

Arthur shivered. "Um, maybe you'll know if we drive around some more," he said.

But Sky began floating towards the mansion. "I'll be right back," she promised and headed in. Vivi was curious, but Arthur was terrified. Mystery went on alert.

* * *

Sky couldn't explain why this place was calling to her. It wasn't her home, but why did if feel that way? It definitely looked like a cozy home.

She floated to the floor and began walking around, trying to satisfy her curiosity when suddenly, she saw someone come out into the hallway. He saw her and his eyes widened in shock. Sky stopped in shock when she saw him and feeling afraid now, she screamed in terror and began flying away.

She was in another ghost's house.

* * *

Lewis saw the young girl ghost and snapped out of his shock to give chase, surprised when he saw the girl struggle a bit to either stay on the floor and run or fly.

Sky saw him chasing her and she turned back too fast and tripped, falling down before getting back up, not seeing a dark pink heart locket fall from her dress as she continued running. Seeing the heart locket, Lewis picked it up before following her again, seeing her get into a familiar van.

The young ghost flew into the van. "Arthur, drive!" She yelled.

Without any question, the blond-haired boy floored it and the van began speeding away from the mansion, but the ghost that had been chasing Sky flew after them and phased into the van. Turning when she heard a sound, Sky let out another scream when she saw it was the pink-haired ghost behind her.

Mystery, to her surprise, jumped in front of her and growled. Arthur's eyes widened and he stopped the van, quickly jumping over the seats and placed himself in-between the two ghosts. Sky placed one hand on his metal arm.

And cried out sharply a moment later as the metal burned her hand.

Vivi quickly went up to Sky and saw that it wasn't a severe burn, but still enough to be painful. She placed a hand on Arthur's metal arm and yelped. "Ouch!" She exclaimed. "Arthur, what's with your arm? It's really hot to the touch."

The boy looked at them and then his eyes widened. "Oh, no. I put some spray on the metal to make it ghost proof," he said apologetically as Sky's hand began healing immediately. "Sorry, Sky."

She sniffled a little. "It's okay," she said gently and turned to the other ghost. "Who's that?"

Lewis, holding Sky's heart locket gently in his hands, moved closer, but the young ghost hid behind Vivi, trembling as she looked up at him.

Vivi looked at the ghost, vividly remembering him from before and saw how earnest he looked at giving back the heart locket in his hands. "I don't think he's going to hurt us," she said. "If he wanted to, he wouldn't be just standing there."

Arthur and Sky weren't really convinced, but Vivi was sure as she took a step forward. "I think he just wants to give Sky her heart locket back," she continued.

Lewis nodded. "Yes," he said.

The young, purple-haired ghost jumped at his voice, beginning to tremble, but Vivi gently pushed Sky to stand before Lewis, who kneeled down as he was quite a bit taller than Sky. One of his large hands gently held out the dark pink heart and Sky slowly took the locket and placed it back where it belonged on her dress before looking up at Lewis, who stayed kneeling down.

Until the van rocked a bit as Arthur jumped fast and landed in the driver's seat hard. "Hold on!" He called out as he floored it.

Startled, the others quickly grabbed onto something nearby and held on as the van moved fast. "Arthur! What's going on?" Vivi asked.

The blonde-haired boy looked in the rearview mirror before glancing at Vivi. "Someone's trying to run us off the road," he said.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Who is trying to run the gang off the road? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Abilities

**Chapter 4: Abilities**

The back van doors flew open and they could all see it was a human that was trying to run them off the road, but Sky instantly recognized him and screamed.

Arthur floored it and suddenly felt the van move forward much faster when Sky screamed and looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the air ripple and quickly realized what happened.

Sky's scream had acted like a booster and not only blown their pursuer back a bit, but gave the van a speed boost. He was stunned, but then saw their pursuer coming back and quickly focused on the road, flooring it but then seeing that the bridge up ahead was out and realized there was only one shot at this.

"Sky," he said. "You need to scream again."

She turned to him. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"What?" Vivi echoed her.

Arthur turned to look at the young ghost. "Your scream has a 'booster' effect," he said. "You need to scream again. It can help us lose our pursuer and get across the bridge that's out."

He then turned back to the road a moment and then looked at her again. "But it's going to have to be a really big scream," he said.

Vivi quickly calculated what Arthur was saying and realized he was right. "He's right, Sky," she said. "Give it all you got, okay?"

Sky didn't look very confident, but Lewis wrapped an arm around her stomach and braced himself with his other hand against the side of the van. She looked up at him and he gave her a nod of encouragement. Clutching his arm for support, Sky stood a bit straighter and took a deep breath.

"Now!" She heard Arthur call to her.

Sky instantly let out her loudest scream and the van flew through the air and across the damaged bridge, landing safely on the other side and Arthur floored it again.

Their pursuer was forced to stop on his side of the bridge and he got out, which made Sky gasp again and her eyes widened as she knew who he was.

* * *

 **How does Sky know who the pursuer is? Read on to find out. :)**

 **A bit short, yes, but the next chapter is longer. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Comfort From Friends

**Chapter 5: Comfort From Friends**

As Arthur eased up a little on the gas, Lewis managed to close the back doors of the van before Sky suddenly clung to him, trembling. He held her and rubbed her back, doing his best to calm her down. She looked up at him and he noticed her glasses were a bit askew and so gently rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb on one hand while readjusting her glasses with his other hand. She didn't stop clinging to him, but she did stop trembling and rested her head on the upper left side of his chest, taking a deep breath as she felt Lewis gently rub her head.

Which made her notice that her hair was gone a bit and turned a bit red before moving her head slightly and her light purple hair came back. Lewis gently twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, which she didn't seem to mind as she let out a sigh.

Vivi had been a bit reluctant to disturb them, but she turned in her seat and gently touched Sky's arm. "Sky? Why were you so scared?" She asked gently.

The young ghost turned to her and took a deep breath. "I told you I'm twelve years old," she said softly. "But not how I died."

She took another deep breath and felt Lewis sit down and gently pull her into his lap. "I had had bone cancer all my life," she said. "But it was slowly progressing, so it didn't get really bad until I turned eleven."

Sky paused a moment. "I spent almost all of last year in the hospital as the treatments could have gone either way," she said. "But a few nights ago, the doctor told my parents and I that I only had a few days left, perhaps."

She suddenly turned a little and placed her head on Lewis' shoulder and he hugged her a bit tighter, sensing this was the hard part of her story. "But then, I remember seeing the same doctor right before my heart stopped and I was struggling to breathe because it felt like someone was choking me."

Arthur turned a bit to her. "Like, your throat was closing up?" He asked.

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I did feel my throat closing up," she said.

The blonde-haired boy looked thoughtful. "I've never heard of bone cancer doing that," he said. "But poison could."

Sky looked at him and nodded. "I think you're right," she said. "I felt that too, that the doctor killed me, but now I'm a ghost."

"Does he know?" Arthur asked.

"I think so," she said.

Lewis had been very quiet, but now spoke up. "How?" He asked. "How could the doctor have known that you became a ghost?"

"Some doctors are ghost hunters too," Vivi said helpfully. "Sky, that man that tried run us off the road, you recognized him, right?"

Sky nodded. "He was the doctor overseeing the treatments," she said, giving the blue-haired girl the doctor's name.

Vivi pulled out the computer and quickly pulled up the doctor's name, finding some very interesting info. "He's not supposed to be overseeing anything but records," she said before something else came up and her eyes widened. "He's a wanted criminal too."

"What?" Arthur asked. "We're dealing with a wanted criminal?"

Vivi nodded. "The doctor Sky remembers is a murderer," she said.

Arthur flinched sharply at that and Sky, noticing, went up to him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "Arthur?" She asked gently.

He placed his real hand over hers comfortingly before looking back at the road and Sky was about to move back towards Lewis before she gasped as her hands tightened a little on his shoulders.

She could hear Arthur trying to push away a bad memory, but it was echoing, which told her he wasn't speaking aloud. The blonde-haired boy looked at her. "Sky, what's wrong?" He asked her.

She blinked and looked at him, her eyes wide. "I can hear your thoughts," she said softly.

He looked at her. "You mean…like telepathy?" He said before his face took on a look of fear.

The young ghost nodded and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Arthur, stop that," she said. "You're scaring me."

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Do you know?" He asked gently.

Sky nodded. "Yes, I do know," she said.

"Know what?" Lewis asked.

"The truth."

* * *

 **What truth is Sky talking about? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Forgiveness At Last

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness At Last**

Sky turned to look at the others. "It wasn't Arthur who did that horrible crime sometime back," she said.

Lewis growled, becoming angry. "It was him!" He said vehemently.

Arthur cringed. "I wasn't in my right mind," he said.

"What are you three talking about?" Vivi asked in confusion.

Sky gently placed her hands back on Arthur's shoulders and focused, her eyes closing. "The cave," she said. "I…I can hear Arthur begging for someone to leave him alone."

She paused. "He…He's trying to fight back, but whatever it is…it's strong. It's overpowering him. He's trying, but he can't stop himself in time."

Sky suddenly moved back as the memory ended with Lewis' death and Arthur feeling sharp pain in his left arm. "Arthur, you're not a murder," she said, conviction in her voice.

Vivi heard the earnestness in Sky's voice, as did Lewis. "Arthur, is what Sky's saying true?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Yes, it is true," said a new voice and they all turned to look at Mystery, who smiled. "Arthur didn't kill Lewis. Just because he was jealous that Lewis had Vivi's affection, Arthur would never wish anyone dead."

The two ghosts and humans looked at Mystery in shock. "Mystery? You can talk?" Arthur asked.

The dog nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm a guardian spirit called a kitsune."

"Kitsune. Fox spirit," Sky said in recognition. "They kept evil spirits away."

Mystery nodded with a smile. "Very good, Sky," he said.

She looked at him. "But if you're a guardian, why haven't you tried to hurt me or Lewis?" She asked.

He sat down. "Because Lewis was a friend of mine back then," he said. "And two, you're not an evil ghost, Sky. Just a sad one due to your death."

Mystery now smiled at her. "Perhaps you can help bring friends back together again," he suggested.

Sky looked at her three friends and then took Lewis' right hand, joining it with Arthur's right hand and joining Vivi's right hand into the other two's hands. "Can you guys…mend your friendship?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Vivi immediately agreed.

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he said in agreement.

Lewis was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I can too," he said softly before looking at Vivi and Arthur. "I've missed my best friends," he admitted.

The other two nodded and Sky smiled as she watched them before noticing Mystery was coming towards her, but before he came too close, she shied away. That didn't deter Mystery though as he suddenly, but playfully, tackled her and began tickling her. She let out a squeak of surprise before her laughter filled the van, making Arthur, Vivi, and Lewis smile and laugh in amusement before Mystery let Sky up.

The purple-haired ghost stood up and moved over to Vivi, giving the blue-haired girl a hug. Vivi returned the hug with a smile, but was curious. "What's this for?" She asked curiously, but also happy that Sky had come more out of her shell.

The young ghost smiled. "You've been so nice to me, as has Arthur," she said honestly as she went over and hugged Arthur, who returned her hug.

Sky then turned to Lewis and surprised him with a hug. "Thank you for returning my heart locket," she said.

The taller ghost smiled at her and returned her hug. "You're welcome," he said warmly.

Sky then grinned up at him. "Could you help me with something?" She asked earnestly.

Lewis nodded and watched as she suddenly turned and pounced on Mystery before she began tickling him. Mystery cried out in surprise but began laughing, which made Sky laugh. Lewis chuckled and quickly joined in.

Vivi and Arthur couldn't help laughing as they watched the two ghosts tickle Mystery for a bit before letting him up and gently stroking his fur. He let them do so as he recovered from the tickle attack.

Vivi suddenly heard an alert on her computer and opened the email that she had received. "Hey, look at this," she said.

Sky looked over Vivi's shoulder, recognizing the picture of the two people. "That's my mom and dad," she said in surprise.

Vivi read the article before looking at her friends. "They're asking for information on who killed Sky," she said.

The young ghost was surprised. "That means…they must have found out that I had been killed," she said.

"And they want to know who did it," said Arthur.

"How do we contact them?" Lewis asked.

Vivi smiled. "I've got a better idea," she said. "Why don't we head over there and expose the murderer and solve the case?"

Sky was in instant agreement as she wanted the criminal brought to justice and to be reunited with her parents again. Arthur nodded. "Sky's parents deserve to know what happened," he said as he turned down the road, following the instructions Vivi got from her computer.

Vivi then turned to look at Lewis. "I'm glad to have you back, Lewis," she said. "I had wondered what happened to you."

Lewis smiled at her and his hand gently brushed her cheek in affection and she gently tugged him closer, kissing him.

Sky giggled a little as she saw the two kissing and Arthur smiled, not minding that Vivi and Lewis were in love. He was just glad that the burden he had felt for so long was finally gone.

And that he had his friend back, thanks to Sky.

* * *

 **So, the gang has mended their friendship and are going back to help Sky expose the doctor who killed her. Will they be able to? Stay tuned for the epilogue! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. At Peace Once More

**Chapter 7: At Peace Once More**

The doctor came into the patient's room, a syringe in hand. "Just one more and I'll have all that money to get me that island and disappear for good," he said evilly as he came up to the patient, ready to put the substance in the syringe into the I.V. tube the patient was hooked up to.

Lewis, seeing the doctor about to kill this patient, quickly shot up from the other side of the bed. "STOP!" He commanded and his Deadbeats also came out, roaring at the doctor.

The patient in the bed, a young boy, woke up and gasped before seeing the doctor being frightened back by small pink ghosts and then saw a tall ghost in a tuxedo hover over him, making him pull the covers up a bit protectively. "Easy," Lewis said gently, checking the I.V. tube and seeing it was clear. "Good, the I.V. tube is clear."

"What?" The young boy asked.

The other doctors and nurses suddenly swarmed in with Sky leading them. The purple-haired ghost pointed at the doctor who was being held at bay by the Deadbeats. "This doctor is a murderer who killed me," she said. "But I became a ghost as a result."

One nurse instantly recognized her. "Sky," she said. "Oh, honey."

Sky turned to the nurse and gave her a gentle smile. "You and the other nurses were very kind to me when I was here getting treatments," she said.

A policeman came in and immediately arrested the doctor and took him away while the owner of the hospital came into the room, checking on the boy, who was unharmed and said the pink-haired ghost had saved him. The owner smiled and then turned to Sky and looked sorrowful. "Everyone, I'm so sorry this happened," he said. "And Sky, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

She smiled gently and floated up to him. "You're not at fault, sir," she said gently.

Two other people came in and stopped, gasping when they saw the purple-haired ghost. "Sky!" The lady gasped out, making the ghost turn to her.

"Sky!" The man beside the lady said, looking overjoyed.

The young ghost gasped too. "Mom! Dad!" She said happily and went up to them, hugging them both and they returned the hugs. "You recognize me?"

"We would never not recognize you, honey," said her father and her mother nodded before both grew somber.

"Oh, Sky," said her mother sadly. "You're a ghost."

Sky knew this was painful for her parents and she took a deep breath. "It's okay, Mom. It's okay, Dad. I know you both love me and did everything you could when I was sick with cancer," she said. "I'm better now, even if I am ghost. And I still love you both."

"And we love you, even now that you're a ghost," said her father with a smile.

The owner of the hospital gently cleared his throat. "That murderer will not be allowed here again and will be sent to prison for life," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," said Sky, knowing that would give everyone closure.

After things settled down a bit, Sky led her parents into her former hospital room where four others were patiently waiting for them. The room was empty of anyone else.

Sky went up to Lewis and hugged him happily. He returned the hug before she also hugged Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery. She then floated back over to her parents. "Mom, Dad. These are the four people who helped me," she said. "Vivi, Arthur, Lewis, and Mystery."

Sky's mother went up to them instantly and hugged them, surprising the four. "Thank you," she said, some tears in her eyes. "You four kept my baby girl safe."

"And put that creep who murdered her in jail," said Sky's father. "Thank you."

Vivi smiled. "We were glad to help," she said. "Sky is a sweet girl."

"Thank you," both parents said and Sky looked a bit bashful.

"You guys are awesome," she said to them.

"You too, Sky," said Arthur and Mystery and Lewis nodded in agreement.

Vivi then got an alert on her phone. "Sorry to run out, but some more cases came in not long after we arrived," she said gently.

Sky nodded understandingly and thanked them again. "I wish I could solve cases like you guys," she said wistfully.

The ghost-hunting team smiled and Sky's mother stepped towards her daughter. "Sky, do you want to go with them?" She asked gently, sensing that was something her daughter would like to do.

The purple-haired ghost turned to her parents. "Yes," she said. "But…I want to stay too."

She saw her father step forward towards the four friends. "If it hadn't been for you four, my wife and I would have never gained back Sky, even though she's a ghost," he said. "I'm glad she has you four as friends. We owe you a debt of gratitude."

Sky then perked up suddenly, flying upwards and nearly phasing through the ceiling. "I've got an idea!" She exclaimed before she saw she was about to hit the ceiling and tried to correct her path too fast. Lewis quickly flew up and helped her come back down to the ground.

"Careful, kiddo," he said with a gentle chuckle.

She smiled. "Thanks, Lewis," she said gratefully before going over to Vivi. "Vivi, if I get Mom and Dad's consent to go with you guys, can we come visit my parents in between cases?"

"Of course!" Vivi instantly agreed.

Smiling, Sky's parents also agreed. "You are all welcome to our home anytime," said Sky's mother.

They all smiled and Lewis came up to the couple. "We'll take good care of Sky," he promised them.

"Thank you," said Sky's father gratefully and his wife nodded gratefully.

Sky hugged her parents one more time. "I'll see you guys later," she promised. "I love you."

"We love you too, sweetie," said her mother.

"Go get some bad guys for us," said her father.

Sky giggled and waved as she followed after her new friends. When they got outside, she felt mischievous and playfully tackled Lewis. The older male ghost flailed a bit before regaining his balance and chasing after the young ghost, catching her a moment later.

Sky giggled again as she felt Lewis hug her and she shifted so that she could hug him back. "Sky, thank you," he said.

She looked at him curiously and he smiled. "Thank you for helping us mend our friendship," he clarified. "And our hearts."

She smiled. "Consider it a 'thank you' for helping me and my parents find closure about my murder," she said.

Nodding to each other, the five friends climbed into the van and drove on to solve more mysteries.

* * *

 **And that concludes Mystery Skulls: Mending Hearts. Thank you all who reviewed and faved. You guys made this story possible. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
